


Dying to See Your Face

by Lavaya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Both are lonely, F/F, Sick Kara Danvers, Takes place over many years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavaya/pseuds/Lavaya
Summary: Kara is dying from cancer and Lena is lonely and bored. They become pen pals when they are young and without realizing it slowly fall in love. The only problem is that neither of them know what the other looks like.





	1. The first letter

Lena was lonely. Her family ignored her and none of her 4th-grade classmates wanted to be friends with her because they found her house creepy. Not that Lena wanted to be friends with any of her classmates, she found them all to be extremely annoying.

Lena found herself growing bored of life and wishing that her life could be more exciting that was until she was given a project from her teacher.

It was a raining Monday afternoon when Lena was in 4th grade when her teacher Ms. Smith gave the class a project. They would all pick a name of a sick kid who was staying at the local children's hospital out of a hat and become pen pals (more like email pals) with them. All they knew about the kid they were writing to was their name but hey were instructed to get to know them.

This project excited Lena, it was different, something new. Her family never went to hospitals to visit sick children even though they owned five hospitals across the country. Lena always wanted to go and she used to beg her parents to take her but they always said that it was not their job to try to get sick kids to smile but maybe this was her chance to get a dying kid to smile.

The class all lined up to pick from the hat. Lena was the most excited and was the first one in line. She reached her hand into the hat and picked a piece of paper and brought it to her desk. She sat down and opened it up ‘Kara’ it read.

~~~

Dear Kara,

My name is Lena. I am ten years old. I am not really close with my family which doesn't really matter compared to what you are going through. I probably should not compare our situations though because they are completely unrelated.

In school today we were given the assignment to write a letter to a kid in the hospital and I got assigned to you.

Anyway, I don’t really I don’t really interact with humans much so that might be why this letter is a little weird. Even though this an email and not a real human interaction.

I am supposed to be writing this letter to make you smile but I’m not really that funny but maybe I could try complimenting you. You look very pretty today. I don’t think that helped considering have no idea what you look like (but I’m sure you are very pretty.)

Something I can compliment you on is your name, Kara. I've always loved that name. My family once had a maid named Kara and she was always super nice to me. Too bad, my parents fired her because she got pregnant.

All I know about you is your name. I don’t know how old you are (I’m guessing under 18 because you are in a children's hospital). I don’t know what you look like, or even your favorite color. Well because I can I am going to tell you a little about me maybe it will help you feel a little less lonely (I assume you are lonely considering your in the hospital but maybe your not.)

So as I’ve already said my name is Lena and I’m ten. I have dark hair and green eyes. I am lonely. My parents ignore me and my classmates basically all hate me. I spend my free time reading or watching old movies. I’m smarter than everyone in my grade (that probably sounded baggy, sorry) and my favorite color is black.

Anyway, I’m going to leave you with a few questions, what is your favorite color? What is your favorite movie? And are you left or right handed?

-Lena.

 

~~~

Kara watched the clock as the second ticked by. This had become a favorite past time of hers while she waited for her sister to come visit her after school. Kara had already finished school for the day hours ago and had been staring at the clock ever since.

Kara’s mom submitted her name for an email pen pal because she claimed that she needed to talk to more people. Kara was excited about the idea but also a little nervous she didn't like the idea of talking to someone she could not put a face to.

She decided that instead of staring at the clock she would check her computer to see if her first email had arrived. The moment Kara opened her first email from Lena she fell in love with the idea of this girl.

~~~

Dear Lena,

Hi, I’m Kara but you already knew that. But whatever I feel like it’s good to start an introduction off with my name. I have cancer and I live in the hospital. Again you already knew the because if I did not live in a hospital you would not be writing to me. I am 12 and have blond hair and blue eyes.

I’m going to start off with answering your questions, my favorite color is any color that is not black (sorry it’s just so depressing). I don’t have a favorite movie there are too many good ones to choose from and I am right handed.

I am also going to that yes I am lonely. Being in a hospital room every second of my life is very lonely. My adoptive parents both work a lot so they can pay for my medical bills and my older sister, Alex has school and friends.

May I ask a silly question? Why do you have maids? Is your family really rich or just lazy? Sorry of that sounded insensitive. I am also not the best with communicating with other humans. I am great with communicating with dogs though so if you are a dog I would probably be better at this.

Also, I want to thank you for the compliment. People rarely compliment my name they always just tell me how strong or brave I am which can get very annoying.

Anyway, I have to go my sister just walked into my room but first if you want to tell me more about your family if you don't want to you don’t have to.

-Kara.


	2. The Second Letter

It had been two weeks since Lena received her first email from Kara. She didn't know how to reply. She wanted to tell Kara about her family she just didn't know how. How does one describe the Luthors?

Lena decided that she would tell the truth or as much of it as she could without Kara knowing her last name. Lena feared that if Kara knew her last name she would be distracted by it and not get to know the real Lena.

~~~

Dear Kara,

Sorry is took me so long to get back to you there isn't really an excuse for why it took me so long to write so hopefully you're not mad.

Black is a depressing color maybe that is why I like it so much. Also according to some science people on the internet black is technically not a color so maybe that's why I'm drawn to it.

During the last two weeks that I did not write to you, nothing really happened. My parents went away on a business trip and I read. Some kid threw up on my during lunch. And I ate soup (I know my life is just so interesting).

Anyway about my family. I was adopted when I was four. I have a mom, a dad, and an older brother named Lex. I am not really close with my parents their always working or ignoring me. I guess I’m closer to my dad than my mom though sometimes he will take me on trips with him or buy me books.

I’m closest with Lex. He is always there for me and stands up for me against my parents. Lex is a genius and goes to a boarding school so I don’t see him much but when I do see him we play a lot of chess.

I will also probably start going to a boarding school when I start middle school. Maybe I’ll make a friend there. Maybe I won’t be as lonely. Maybe I still will.

To answer your question the reason why my family has maids because they’re rich. Sorry if that sounds arrogant. I didn't know how to answer your questions without sounding that way. If my family was to suddenly lose all of our money we would be in trouble because I don’t think either of my parents even knows how to fold a shirt.

On a lighter note do you have any strange talents? I don't think I have any. I can solve a Rubik's cube but I guess most people before the internet could do that. I can also solve math problems really fast but that's not really a strange talent.

Also, tell me about your family (if you want).

Anyway, I’m going to go back to staring at my ceiling, write to you soon.

-Lena

~~~

Kara was starting to feel impatient that Lena was not replying. Being surrounded by people around her constantly dying she feared that Lena had died. Her head swarmed with thoughts of why she was not replying but the only thought that kept coming back was that she was dead or she didn't want to talk to her anymore.

Maybe Lena found Kara annoying like a lot of the other kids in this hospital found her. Maybe she was not as lonely as she said and was busy hanging out with friends, or maybe she died.

Kara let out a sigh of relief when Lena finally responded after two weeks.

~~~

Dear Lena,

I am glad you are not dead. Sorry, that sounded weird it's just that I am surrounded by so much death that when you did not write back I thought maybe you had died but you didn't so that's good.

These past two weeks have been good. My sister got a boyfriend. My sister broke up with her boyfriend. Out of boredom, I finished school for the year. I am having surgery soon I don’t know when but I will tell you when I know. That's really all that happened since I last wrote you.

Now let me tell you about my family. My biological parents died in an explosion when I was young and I was adopted by my adoptive family. They are great. Both of my parents work a crazy amount of hour to help pay my medical bills and my sister has a life so I don't see them much.

One of my parents always comes to the hospital at night to sleep with me but they are normally gone by the time I wake up. Alex will visit at least three times a week and always brings the best food. It's true what they say about hospital food it is terrible.

A lot of the times when Alex comes to visit she will bring her homework and do it while sitting next to me. I like when she does that it makes my feel less lonely.

You are lucky your family has money (at least in my opinion) it would be great if my family did not have to stress about paying my bills.

Sometimes I get scared that they will stop caring about me because I am not biologically theirs. I’ve never told anyone that before but that thought keeps me up at night.

Anyway, you said you liked reading what are your favorite books? I read a lot when I am bored. I guess the books you read are probably more sophisticated than the ones I read. I don’t really have a favorite book I’m very indecisive when it comes to my favorite things. There are just too many good books to choose from.

I do have a strange talent, I can make milk squirt out of my nose (sometimes). I can do it like one out of twenty-five times I try. So maybe I would not consider it a talent.

If you are not reading, watching old movies, or staring at the ceiling what do you do in your free time? I read (which you already know), watch crappy tv shows, and stare at the clock in my room watching the seconds tick by.

Hopefully, you have a good day full of sunshine and nice people. Write to you soon.

-Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer hopefully. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Frank

It had been three years since Lena and Kara started emailing. Lena had emailed Kara every day since their second email. She even emailed Kara on the days Kara was too sick to reply just so she would know her heart was still beating.

Lena wanted to go visit Kara in the hospital but she never had the courage. She was almost ready to visit her when her parents informed her that she would be going to boarding school the next school year. Even though Lena expected it she still rebelled by not brushing her hair for three months because appearance is everything to the Luthors. Her hair ended up being so bad by the time she was leaving for school that she just cut it all off.

It was Lena’s second year in boarding school. She hadn't made any friends. She hadn't made any enemies either. She was top of her class and didn't spend much time doing anything but studying. 

~~~

Dear my kale hating friend,

Today was my first day of my second year of boarding school. Today was also kinda eventful. I may have made a friend his name is Frank. I met him in biology because he sits right next to me. He was making fun of the lesson the entire period and it was kinda funny. I don’t remember a time I have laughed so much. 

Frank is short, he has pointy ears, so he kinda looks like an elf. Don’t tell him I said that. His hair is very red (I think he dyes it because it does not look natural at all). He doesn't seem to care much about school.

Anyway, he sat with me at lunch and we laughed the entire time I didn't eat anything so I was hungry the rest of the day. 

Have I ever talked about how stuck up most of these boring school kids are? I probably have a million times but its true. They seem to always be fighting about who's family has more money or owns more horses or something stupid like that. 

Everyone also wears a crazy amount of diamonds (even the boys). Like if I was a thief this would be the first place I would think to go to rob. But seriously what seventh grader needs to wear diamonds?

So it is your first day going to a real school in four years! How is it? I want to know everything. I want to know about the friends you made. What you ate for lunch. Everything. I hope you had a great day. 

What are public school kids like? I’ve never been to a public school. Are the kids less extreme in everything they do? I would like to know. 

My roommate this year hates me. I think. She hasn't said a word to me all she does is just stare at me with a blank expression with ear buds in. I don’t even know if she's listing to music or plotting to murder me.

School this year is much harder. Even though it’s only the first day. It seems like all the teachers in seven grade are 100000% tougher than the sixth-grade teachers.

Anyway, before I go I want to ask you a few questions. First, how was your first day of real school in four years? Second, I can’t believe I have never asked you this but what is your favorite animal? Mine are orca whales.

\- Your kale loving friend.

~~~

Kara had been released from the hospital a month ago. She was still sick but she was doing much better. She would still have to go to the hospital every other day to make sure she was okay but she would be able to attend a normal high school.

Kara was over the moon about starting her freshman year at a real high school. She didn't sleep a wink the night before. When she got home from school she was so tired she fell asleep but when she woke up an email from Lena was in her inbox.

~~~

Dear my friend who has a terrible taste in food,

Today was my first day of high school. It was amazing. Well, not amazing but better than I thought. Movies about high school make it seem like hell but it really was not that bad. I mean I can’t judge much, I mean I’ve only gone for one day but so far all is well.

Congrats on making a friend. I made a lot of friends today. I think most of them only wanted to be my friend because I’m sick and not because of me except for this one girl named Lucy. She was nice and seemed to care about me. 

I have to ask is Frank cute? Do you see you guys becoming more than friends? There is also a Frank in my grade and he is cute. To not confuse the two Franks I’ll call my Frank, Frankie. Maybe we will both end up dating a Frank. That would be funny (assuming you like your frank and my Frankie ever notices me).

Okay back to my first day. One thing I did not expect about high school is how overwhelming it is. Yeah the homework does not seem fun but like just walking in the building is extremely overwhelming. People are constantly yelling, pushing and running. 

Teens really are stupid. Some kid tried to throw a hard boil egg at a teacher's head during lunch. Like what is the point of that. The kid is now suspended for the first week of school. So teens in public high school do not seem as extreme as the people at boarding school but they do seem more stupid. 

For lunch, I had a sandwich, a bag of chips, and apple, another sandwich, and a cookie (I wasn't really that hungry). During lunch, I sat alone for about five minutes before like twenty people surrounded me asking questions about my cancer. I guess I should feel happy that people care but really I’m just annoyed. 

If it was not for my sister I would not have made it through the day. She showed me where my locker was and where all my classes were. She tried to get people to stop asking about my cancer and failed. She made sure I always knew where I was going and that I got all my homework. I am really thankful for her. 

That's really all I have to say about school. So I am going to answer your question. I don’t know my favorite animal. I thought we already talked about how I am terrible at choosing one thing in a category to call my favorite. So I’m just going to list a few of my favorite animals monkeys, giraffes, goats, penguins, kangaroos, naked mole rats, sharks, clown fish, toads, pigs, pandas, dogs, cats, zebras, and so much more. 

Before I end this email I want to say that I am sad that we never got to meet this summer. We will meet one day I promise even if it’s in fifty years. One day I will get to see your face.

I am going to leave you with a question, would you rather be able to fly or turn invisible? 

Also sorry this email was all over the place.

-Your friend who has amazing taste in food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Tumblr @ Karxallen


	4. Naked Mole Rats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter longer and failed. sorry.

It had been a week since Lena last wrote Kara. She didn't mean to not to write to her she just got busy. School was stressful, her roommate is annoying, and she was just really tired. 

Lena finally found the time to write Kara when she sprained her ankle running in the hall and had to skip gym class.

~~~

Dear Kara,

Sorry for not writing to you in a week I have been busy. But that's not really an excuse. Hopefully, you don’t think I’m dead because I’m not. School has been a lot this week. I’ll try to make this letter longer to make up for it.

I sprained my ankle! I was running down the hall and tripped and now it’s swollen and purple. It does not hurt that bad probably because it’s numb because of all the ice the nurse has made me put on it. 

The good thing about this whole sprained ankle thing is that I get to miss gym and I am the least athletic person in the world. I mean I did sprain my ankle running very slowly down an empty hallway. 

Frank is cute but not in like I would want to date him way more like he reminds me of a teddy bear. We’ve eaten lunch together a few times. He’s funny but there is no chance that I would ever date him. 

He likes cars, history, and cheese and knows a bunch of useless facts about those topics. So now I know way more information than I ever needed to know about cheese. Did you know the heaviest cheese ever weighed 57,518 pounds? Probably not because who need to know that?

I would probably not be friends with him if I actually had friends. I mean I enjoy his company but if I was not so desperate to have a friend I don’t think I would try to make friends with the short redhead obsessed with cheese. I am glad I am friends with him don’t get me wrong I just don’t think I would have ever become friends with him if I was not so lonely.

Would I rather fly or turn invisible. I would way rather turn invisible than be able to fly. If I could turn invisible I would just disappear whenever I am in an uncomfortable situation. I could also escape the glare of my roommate.

My roommate is very creepy. She wears very dark makeup and smiles a lot is this weird creepy way. She sits for hours just staring into nothingness. It's very creepy. Sometimes she just stares at me in silence.

I’ve tried having a conversation with her. That did not really work out. She just stared at me for a bit and then went back to poking a styrofoam take out container with a pencil. 

So if someone happens to murder me this year you know who did it.

The kids in my grade still suck. They're all stuck up rich kids who will do anything to get what they want. Okay not all of them. There are a few nice ones but they seem to be avoiding me at all costs. Even the nice people don’t like me but I’m pretty sure the don’t like my roommate more.

Tell me about Frankie. What is he like? What does he look like? Does he look like a weird elf boy with firetruck red hair?

Now there is something very important that we need to discuss why is one of your favorite animals a naked mole rat? Have you seen what they look like? They are ugly! I swear if you say that they are cute there is something seriously wrong with you.

And I failed at making this email longer, sorry. Anyway, since we always end these with questions cats or dogs?

-Lena

~~~

Kara hated that Lena was not writing her back. The rest of her week had been terrible and she always felt better when reading her emails.

Kara didn’t think that Lena was dead this time she just thought she was busy which made Kara jealous. How hard was it to take fifteen minutes out of her day to write to her? She wasn't mad though just lonely and sad.

Kara’s face lit up when Lena finally wrote her back.

~~~

Dear Lena,

What are you talking about naked mole rats are adorable. There is nothing wrong with me but I think that there may be something wrong with you to not be able to see the pure cuteness of naked mole rats. 

Also, how dare you make me pick between cats and dogs that is like making me pick between my heart and my lungs. I need both to survive! 

The rest of the week was pretty crappy. I don’t exactly want to relive what happened (hopefully that's okay with you) but it ended with Frankie punching me in the face. So you know that's fun.

Lena don’t run in the hallway! I don’t want you to be hurt. Hopefully, your ankle heals soon.

Here is some advice for your creepy roommate. Next time she stares at you throw a pie in her face because then she will have to show emotion whether it's happy or mad I don’t know. Maybe you shouldn't do that in case she is a murderer.

I’m glad you and Frank are getting along. I wish Frankie and I would have gotten along. Actually, I don’t because he is a terrible person. 

I guess you can say Frankie is attractive but his personality is the least thing from attractive. He is the reason why my week was so terrible. Maybe I’ll tell you about it one day but it probably won’t matter in like a month.

One good thing happened this week I made a friend. She hit me with a kickball during gym and now were friends. Her name is Jackie. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is like a foot taller than me and is super sporty and nice.

I am not sporty at all. I used to be before I got sick but now I am a weak little human who has trouble throwing a ball. Before I got sick my favorite sports were running, gymnastics, basketball, hockey and so much more. I don’t know I’m still bad at picking one favorite thing. 

I would much rather be able to fly that turn invisible. Imagine being able to fly above the clouds looking down at the little people. Imagine being able to fly above storms or quickly get out of fires. But if I could fly I would fly to meet you.

What is your favorite way to travel?

-Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRANKKKKKKK


	5. Please Don't Die

Lena and Kara had been emailing for over four years now. They did not email each other every day like they used to but more like once every week.

Lena was in eighth grade and Kara was in tenth. They still have never met.

~~~

Dear Lena,

Hello, Lena, it is Kara’s sister Alex. Kara wanted me to inform you that she is back in the hospital and not doing well. There is a good chance she might die. So if she does not email you for a while that is why. I will keep you informed.

-Alex

~~~

When Lena read the email from Alex tears started to stream down her face she feared her friend was near death.

She tried not to think about Kara but all she could do was think about Kara. She tried watching movies, eating a bunch of food, and going for a run. Nothing worked so she finally gave in and started to write to Kara.

~~~

Dear Kara,

I am so sorry you are back in the hospital. I wish I could take all of your pain away. Before I started writing this email I was pacing my room and watching movies to try to get my mind of you. I can’t.

I am really scared, Kara. I don’t want to scare you but Kara I’m scared. I am scared that you will never get to read this email or if you do this will be the last one of my emails you read. 

I love you, Kara, even though I’ve never met you.

Thank you for making me laugh from your emails. Thank you for telling me about your life and even though you don't know what the word ‘cute’ means I still love you.

I desperately want to continue to receive emails from you. I don’t know what I would do without them. I don’t know what I would do without you.

There is a lot of water coming out of my eyes right now and my roommate is looking at me like I am a crazy person. At least she does not look at me like she wants to murder me like my last roommate. 

I wish I could be there with you by your side through it all not just on the other side of a computer screen. 

Did I mention I’m scared?

I feel like there are some things that I should probably tell you in case this the last email you ever read from me and if it is not your last you now get know more about me.

I feel like I should start off with the most important one. I’m gay. Hopefully your not homophobic because that would really suck. You are the first person I’ve ever told because I don’t really want to tell a bunch of stuck up rich snobs that I am gay. It feels weird to finally tell someone.

Another thing I should probably tell you is that my last name is Luthor. I’m Lena Luthor. My father runs the company, Luthor Corp. I didn’t really want to tell you my last name because my parents are really not the best of people. But if you wanna know what I look like just search Lena Luthor on the internet.

The third thing I want to tell you is that I had my first kiss with a girl last year. I never told you about it because I was scared you were homophobic. I am still scared you are homophobic. So basically I was working on a project with this girl in the library and she just kissed me out of nowhere. We never talked about the kiss, actually, she hasn't even talked to me since it happened which meant that I had to finish the project by myself. Which was great. 

I love you and hope I get to meet you alive and well one day.

-Lena

~~~

It took three months for Kara to respond to Lena’s email. Every day of those three months she read the email from Lena wanting to respond but unable to. She was either too tired or too sick or just didn't know how to respond.

Finally, she just sat down at her computer to write because she remembered when they first started talking to each other how she felt when Lena didn’t reply for two weeks. How would Lena feel not hearing from her for three months?

~~~

Dear Lena,

I love you too.

I am alive and well. For right now I am no longer sick which is the best feeling in the entire world. By the way, I looked you up and it feels weird knowing what you look like. You look nothing like I imagined you (not in a bad way). 

I feel like since you told me some personal stuff about you I should do the same.

Number 1, I am bi. I am out to basically everyone I know (except you). I didn’t want to tell for similar reasons for you not wanting to tell me your gay. I have had a girlfriend before. Remember Jackie we went out for a few months and then I got really sick so we broke up.

It killed me not being able to tell you about me being bi. Every email I would try but I just could never do it.

Number 2, the reason why Frankie punched me in the face was because I’m bi. I was not really out yet but I had flirted with him a bit and then started talking to my sister how I thought this one girl was cute. He overheard my conversation with my sister and right there he just punched me in the face and then I was outed to the whole school. So it really was not my choice to be out.

Number 3, naked mole rats are still the most adorable animals ever. Like when I grow up and get married I want a naked mole rat as a pet. I would probably name them either Harry or Fluffy. 

I am sorry you thought I was going to die. I thought I was going to die too. I am extremely thankful that I am still alive. I have seriously never been happier.

I’m also sorry it took me three months to reply. I was just released from the hospital a week ago and have been trying to figure out what my life is since I am no longer sick. 

I have seriously missed writing to you. I have wanted to write to you ever day of the last three months but incapable of doing so. 

Love you and still hanging onto hope that one day I will get to meet you.

-Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Karxallen


	6. Outed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be a happy ending.

After about six years of emailing each other Lena and Kara would only email each other every few months. In fact, it had been four months since the last email was exchanged between them. It was not because they didn’t love each they still did they just grew apart. Lena was in tenth grade and Kara was in twelfth.

Lena was very busy with her life but even though she rarely emailed Kara she still thought of the girl every day. 

On one of the worst days of Lena’s life, Kara was the only person she thought of.

~~~

Dear Kara,

It’s been a while since we emailed. Four moths to be exact. I miss reading your emails. I know we both have not been emailing each other much but I feel like it's my fault because of how busy I have become. 

Today was one of the worst days of my life. You have always helped me through my problems growing up so I was hoping you would be there for me through this one.

Remember that kid Frankie from your freshman year who was biphobic well it turns out Frank is homophobic. Apparently, they have more in common than just their names.

So today started off normal, I went to my classes and then to lunch and then back to my classes. But after school, I was in the library studying and Frank came up to me. He was all sweaty and fidgeting with his hands. His red hair was brushed and his uniform ironed.

Anyway, he asked me if he could sit down next to me so I told him he could because he was my best friend. After two minutes of awkward silence, he told me he loved me more than a friend. 

I then immediately got really nervous because he was my best friend and I didn’t want that to change but I also was not comfortable lying to him. So I told him I was gay. He got really mad and yelled at me.

He then told everyone in the school and now they are all either making fun of me, staring at me, or flirting with me, and it's making me very uncomfortable. 

Anyway Frank now hates me and has blocked my phone number, and all of my social media accounts. 

He also wrote me a note that he slipped under my door that just says, “I thought you were different. -Frank”

So my day has been pretty crappy, I lost my best friend and I was outed to the whole school. I wish I could start today over. 

Anyway, I’m going to go cry into my pillow. 

-Lena

~~~

Kara had two email accounts. One she made when she was young and the only person who emailed her on that email was Lena. The other one everyone else emailed her on. Kara never checked the email account she made when she was little for eight years. She never saw Lena’s last email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very short chapter.


	7. Nice to Meet you

It has been eight years since Lena sent her last email to Kara. Lena just turned twenty-four. Kara became the girl Lena used to write to when she was a kid. Lex had recently gone to jail for mass murder and all Lena wanted to do was email ‘the girl she used to write to when she was a kid’.

Lena sat down at her desk, turned on her computer, logged into her old email account, and started typing.

~~~

Dear Kara,

Hello, it is Lena Luthor. I don’t know if you remember me but we used to email when we were younger. I know you probably won’t read this but I really just want to talk to you.

When you stopped emailing me eight years ago I was afraid you had died. I still am afraid. So I am writing this to you presuming that you are still alive. Hopefully your still alive.

My brother, the only person who I felt accepted me, killed a bunch of people. He is now in jail and I am a mess. I feel hopeless. My entire life has fallen apart and I just want to curl up into a ball and cry.

Everyone seems to be looking at me expecting that I will start going crazy too. All I want to do is to do good for this world. I seriously have no interest in committing any illegal act. I wish people would stop treating me like I am my brother.

I have decided to move to National City where hopefully I will be getting a fresh start. I am taking over my brother's company and making it a force for good.

I really don’t know why I am writing this to you but when I was younger it always felt good to write to you when I was sad. 

It feels weird knowing my brother is in jail. I mean he has not been the Lex he was when I was a kid for years now but I never thought that he would do something so terrible. 

I have spent a lot of lonely nights crying since he was arrested. I feel like how I used to when I was younger and I felt like no one was there for me. 

The crappy thing about all of this is that I had a good life in Metropolis. I was dating a beautiful girl who I broke up with before moving to National City. I had a good job and a nice apartment. I had three very supportive friends (that's a record for me). After my Lex went to jail one of my friends stopped talking to me in fear that I would end up like my brother. Another one of them encouraged me to move to get a fresh start so that's what I did. 

In the rare chance that you do end up reading this do you want to meet in person? I know it’s crazy considering we have not spoken to each other in eight years but we always talked about it when we were kids. If you don’t want to meet me that's completely understandable. 

-Lena

~~~

You can call it fate or a coincidence but six hours after Lena sent her email to Kara, Kara checked her old email she made when she was a kid. Kara was surprised to see that an email from Lena had been sent to her only a few hours ago.

Kara read the email twice and then replied.

~~~

Dear Lena,

I am so sorry for not replying to you email eight years ago. I was busy and then I got sick again and then I was cured and by then I started college and just became too busy. I am really sorry.

Oh ya, and by the way, I am not dead.

Thankfully.

I have not gone on this email account in over eight years. I think it’s a little weird the day I decide to check it is the same day your write to me.

I would love to meet you. I also live National City. There is a very good restaurant called Sam’s, we should meet there at seven o’clock on Saturday if that's okay with you. 

Anyway, my life has been pretty good. I am currently failing at being at being a reporter. I don’t think my boss likes me at all. I like reporting though I just don’t think I am very good at it. I just started so maybe I will get better.

I live near my sister so I get to see her a lot. Which is good because she always helps me through the bumps in my life. Alex is still my best friend and I love her so much. I don’t see her as much now that she has a girlfriend but as long as she's happy I am happy.

I also have the most amount of friends that I have ever had in my entire life (5). I love them all so much and I hope one day you will get to meet them. 

I am seriously so excited to meet you. I just realized that you have no idea what I look like. I would attach a picture but I don’t have any good ones of me on my computer. So just look for the blond in glasses with a huge smile on her face. That's me.

See you soon!

-Kara

~~~

Lena was over the moon that Kara actually wanted to meet her. She was also excited about the fact that she was not dead and that she was happy.

~~~

Dear Kara,

Sam’s on Saturday sounds great. I can’t wait to meet you. I may be a few minutes late because of work but I’ll try to get out early because this is much more important.

-Lena

~~~

Kara showed up thirty minutes early to the restaurant. She didn’t mean to show up so early she just got too excited. She sat at their table nervously playing with her hair and staring at the door waiting for Lena to come in. 

The entire day Lena could not focus. She was way too excited to meet Kara but she was also scared. She was scared that Kara would not like her or that Kara wouldn’t show up. But Lena was way more excited than nervous.  
Lena walked into the restaurant at six fifty-five. She looked around the room and her eyes immediately focused on a nervous blond playing with her hair.

“Kara?” Lena asked as she approached the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left!


	8. You are my Favorite

It had been two years since Kara and Lena met for the first time. 

“What are you doing?" Kara asked.

“I’m emailing an old friend,” Lena replied.

“Lena were married. Just tell me what you want to tell me.”

“Just check your email in about an hour.”

~~~

Dear Kara,

My life is the best its ever been. I have a beautiful wife, who I love so much. We have the ugliest pet in the world named Harry. I live in a beautiful apartment and have a good job. Life is good.

When I first met you I was really nervous but the second you started talking all my nerves went away. When you asked me out a week later I got scared again but I went on the date anyway because I loved you (and I still love you).

Our first date was magical and so were all the dates to follow up until I proposed. I remember planning the proposal for weeks making sure everything was perfect. I was so scared to ask you to marry me but it was all worth it when you said yes.

Our wedding was beautiful and could not have been more perfect even if it did end with your face in our cake. I was also so nervous that day but also so excited. Every day up until our wedding I was scared you would leave me like everyone else in my life has but you didn’t. The idea of you by my side for the rest of my life make me so happy. 

The one problem I have with our life together is our stupid naked mole rat pet. But even I have grown to love him. I remember you coming home with him a few months after we got married. You had a huge smile on your face when you showed him to me. Even though I hate Harry he is still ours so really I love him. 

I hope one day we can raise a family together that is not just Harry the naked mole rat. I can’t wait to live the rest of my life with you and not Harry because his life expectancy is only thirty-one years. Which are thirty-one years too many if you ask me.

Okay but seriously I do love Harry. As much as I tease that ugly thing that lives in our living room, I love him. I love him because he is ours, he is our little baby. I love him because you love him and anything you love I love.

-Lena

~~~

“Kara check your old email” Lena yelled from the living room.  
“Why?” 

“Just do it.”

“Fine.”

~~~

Dear Lena,

You are the sweetest and I love you but please stop hating on my poor baby Harry. I do admit that he is a little creepy looking sometimes but he is also adorable. 

I am so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you too. Just thinking of all the things that had to happen so that we could meet. You had to draw my name from a hat, we both had to like each other, I had to check my email after not checking it for eight years. It's crazy to think that if you moved your hand just slightly in the hat I would have never known you. 

I was also scared when we started dating. I still am scared. I was not scared you were going to leave me but I was scared that you were going to die. Sometimes I can’t sleep at night because I’m scared of losing you. I love you. 

I love our life together. I love our friends. I love game nights. I love going to a different restaurant ever Friday night. I love Harry. I love sleeping next to you. I love food and I love you.

I would also love to start a family some day. Just imagine little feet running around our apartment. We would probably have to get a bigger apartment. Also, imagine their first steps or their first day of school. It all seems so exciting I can’t wait.

We should totally name our future child Kara Jr. It does not matter what the gender of the child is, their name will be Kara Jr. 

Now I’m all excited about having little people in our lives. I can’t wait. I’m going to be a mom at some point! 

I remember when we used to email every day. I remember how happy I got when I would read your emails. Little did I know that I would be even happier being able to see your face every day. I remember wondering what you looked like or what you sounded like. I remember how scared I got when you didn't email me back after my first email. 

I remember our first date and how terrible the movie we saw was. I also remember on our second date we went to an amusement park and you threw up. On our third date, we went to a cupcake shop and I ate way too many cupcakes. I remember every date we went on (mostly because I have photos). 

I remember when you proposed. You were wearing jeans and a t-shirt. You said you had this big proposal planned but you got too scared to do it so you just proposed in my living room. I remember how happy I was when you asked me to marry you. 

I remember our wedding day. Everything was perfect till I tripped and landed face first into the cake. Everyone still ate the cake though which is good because it was very tasty cake. 

I remember our honeymoon in Hawaii. I remember sitting on the beach for hours watching families play in the sand. Every moment with you is so memorable. Even if it’s just a movie night it's still worth remembering because you are there. 

I will never leave you because I love you way too much. I love everything about you, even your love-hate relationship with Harry. 

I have always had trouble picking one favorite thing in a category but you changed that because you are my favorite human. I love you.

-Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> Tumblr @Karxallen

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first ever Supercorp Fanfic so constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
